


Love letter

by Laurieen



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurieen/pseuds/Laurieen





	

Dear Peeta,

From the start, you proved your love toward me.

When you gave me bread when I had nothing else to eat, knowing that your mother could punish you. The way you looked at me at the reaping. During your interview with Caesar befor the first Hunger Games we were in. All our attentions and how you cared about me during the games. You didn't want me to go take the medecine that would help you, because my life did matter more to your eyes that your own eyes. You still loved me when we won and ou realized I didn't love you yet. 

I could give you more a million more examples. I didn't diserved it. At the start, it only was a play for me. I had to convince everyone that I was in love with you. Maybe I wasn't, maybe I was without realizing it.

I made you believed I didn't love you as much as I loved you. Now, I realized how much pain I put you through. I can't imagine my life without you now and if you put me in the same pain I put you in, I'd probably never forgive you.

So why did you? Why? I don't deserve it. Because of me, the Capitol used you as a tool and trick your mind so I'd be the danger, not them. They changed who you were to be a weapon against me. I even rejected you in the first games!

Peeta, I really love you. I realized how much you did for me, how much you sacrifice yourself for a person that didn't even return your favors. I really appreciate and now, I'm ready to give all the love I have to you and our wonderful kids. I'm proud to say that I have a family with you and I hope that our kids will be as gentle, attentionate and kind as their father.

 

With all my love,

Katniss


End file.
